voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
After School Affairs
After School Affairs is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are a teacher of a school where love is prohibited to students and teachers, but you end up falling in love with one of your coworkers. It is available on iTunes and Andriod. Overview You are a teacher at an all boys school when suddenly your school is in a financial crisis and merges with an all girls school, becoming a co-institutional school. The principal of the new school prohibits love among the students and the teachers are to follow this example as well. Introduction and Relationship Chart After School Affairs Character Info.jpeg ASA Relationship Chart.jpg Prologue |-|Season 1= Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Shinichi Kagari Kiyonori Taishi Rikiya Mononobe Hidetaka Sera Kenzo Yasukawa Chiharu Utsumi Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa - His PoV= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa - After School Rendezvous= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa - "A" is for Affair= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa - Completion Bonus= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa }} |-| Season 2= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa *Chiharu Utsumi - Dormitory His PoV= } *Shinichi Kagari *Kiyonori Taishi *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa *'Chiharu Utsumi' - Private Day Off= } *Shinichi Kagari *'Kiyonori Taishi' *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa *'Chiharu Utsumi' - His PoV= } *Shinichi Kagari *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa *'Chiharu Utsumi' }} |-| Season 3= } *Shinichi Kagari *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa *'Chiharu Utsumi' - Rules of Love Unregulated His PoV= } *Shinichi Kagari *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa *'Chiharu Utsumi' - His Love Rival= } *Shinichi Kagari *Rikiya Mononobe *Hidetaka Sera *Kenzo Yasukawa *'Chiharu Utsumi' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Class Trip Secrets ~Adults Only♥~ *Class Trip Secrets ~Just the Two of Us~ *Class Trip Secrets ~Study Camp~ *Class Trip Secrets ~Study Retreat~ *Summer Academy of Love *Summer Sessions of Love *Yearbook Story ~Kenzo · Hidetaka~ *Yearbook Story 2nd Semester ~Shinichi · Rikiya~ *A Very ♡♡ Xmas ~Cool & Wild~ *A Very ♡♡ Xmas ~Sweet & Sophisticated~ *New Year's Lucky Bag *Heart Melting Chocolates ~Rikiya~ *Heart Melting Chocolates ~Kiyonori~ *Heart Melting Chocolates ~Shinichi~ *Heart Melting Chocolates ~Hidetaka~ *Heart Melting Chocolates ~Kenzo~ *Secret ♥ Valentine's ~Rikiya~ *Secret ♥ Valentine's ~Kiyonori~ *Secret ♥ Valentine's ~Shinichi~ *Secret ♥ Valentine's ~Hidetaka~ *Secret ♥ Valentine's ~Kenzo~ *5 Shades of White Day * Unconditional「Winter & Summer」Love ~Shinichi~ * Unconditional「Winter & Summer」Love ~Kiyonori~ * Unconditional「Winter & Summer」Love ~Rikiya~ * Unconditional「Winter & Summer」Love ~Hidetaka~ * Unconditional「Winter & Summer」Love ~Kenzo~ *Blossoming Memories♥ More Coming Soon... - Special= } *Forbidden Orientation *Kiyonori's Secret *Shinichi's Secret *Rikiya's Secret *Hidetaka's Secret *Kenzo's Secret *Private Lesson ~1st Period~ *Private Lesson ~2nd Period~ *Our Secret Date *Devious Days ~♡♡just teasing!~ *Ikemen Shuffle! *Sera Moon☆ & Yamamachi Diary *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ His PoV ~Rikiya~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ His PoV ~Shinichi~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ His PoV ~Kiyonori~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ His PoV ~Hidetaka~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ His PoV ~Kenzo~ *Ikemen’s Anniversary Affairs *Ikemen’s Anniversary Secrets *Shinichi 101 ♥ His Textbook *Pillow Talk Whispers *Hidetaka 101 ♥ His Textbook *Kiyonori 101 ♥ His Textbook *Rikiya 101 ♥ His Textbook *Kenzo 101 ♥ His Textbook *Having the Blues -A day with Rikiya and Kenzo- *'Forbidden Utsumi Route ~Student's Secret Kiss~' More Coming Soon... - Voice Story= } *Bodies Entwined♥ ~Shinichi~ *Bodies Entwined♥ ~Kiyonori~ *Bodies Entwined♥ ~Rikiya~ *Bodies Entwined♥ ~Hidetaka~ *Bodies Entwined♥ ~Kenzo~ *Midnight Bonus ♥ Shinichi *Midnight Bonus ♥ Kiyonori *Midnight Bonus ♥ Rikiya *Midnight Bonus ♥ Hidetaka *Midnight Bonus ♥ Kenzo *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ ~Rikiya~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ ~Kiyonori~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ ~Shinichi~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ ~Hidetaka~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub ♡ ~Kenzo~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub PoV ~Rikiya~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub PoV ~Shinichi~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub PoV ~Hidetaka~ *Hot Times in the Hot Tub PoV ~Kenzo~ }} Trivia *The artist for this game is also the artist for Finally, in Love Again. **The Pâtisserie Larme from Finally, in Love Again, makes a few cameos in some stories. **It's speculated that the same artist also designed the characters from ドラッグ王子とマトリ姫 (A.K.A. Drug Prince and Narcotic Girl) for the company Coly. *In the English version, the order of which the characters are to be released has been changed. With Kenzo and Hidetaka remaining the same. **Despite being the main character in the opening video, Shinichi was the second to be released instead of the first. **Rikiya was released first instead of third. **Kiyonori was released third, instead of second. *Professor appears in as a romance option in the After School Affairs, Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Our Two Bedroom Story, and My Last First Kiss prologues as an April Fool's joke. *Seishun "青春" translates to "springtime of youth", which is a literary saying for adolescence. Category:Games Category:After School Affairs Category:School Life Category:Shinichi Kagari Category:Kiyonori Taishi Category:Rikiya Mononobe Category:Hidetaka Sera Category:Kenzo Yasukawa Category:Chiharu Utsumi